The Library
by zombieternal
Summary: When Princess Bubblegum calls up Marceline to help her out at the library, Marcy doesn't think too much about it. But maybe she should have? (Rated T for possible events later on)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This particular story takes place some time after _"What Was Missing__" _03.10**

**I'm currently working on a bunch of AUs and theories that are relevant to my stories, and I'll probably post them on here as well because why not. Anyway please enjoy and add a comment and all that shizzle if you want. Also this is the first time I publish something or whatever on here so please be kind.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Marceline woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. <em>What the hell, it's like 2AM or something<em>, she thought to herself as she picked up the phone.

"Who dares to wake the vampire queen-"

"Marceline," the person in the other ended interrupted in a stern voice. It was Princess Bubblegum, which made her loosen up a bit.

"Oh hey, Bonnie," she said still sleepy.

"I'm sorry for calling you at this hour, but I need you to come to the library immediately."

Marceline smirked. "Oh, you _need_ me?"

"It's not like that, Marcy. Will you just get over here?" PB was clearly annoyed, which amused her.

Yeah, okay. I'll be there in five."

When Marceline got to the library, PB was sitting at one of the old, wooden tables with multiple stacks of books, a bunch of notes, a calculator and lots of other stuff. She was wearing her reading glasses.

Normally Marceline would've taken the time to scare PB because that's always fun, but she literally could not bother. So she just floated her way over to the table. "'Sup, Bonnibel?"

"Oh hi, I didn't see you there. Look, I know I don't usually ask for your help-"

"Yeah, what's up with that? You could've totally just asked Finn or something."

PB sighed, but continued answering patiently. "Yes, I know, but I think it would be wisest if I kept a little distance to him. He needs to figure some stuff out."

"Oh yeah, I guess," Marceline replied. She thought about how Finn had a lock of PB's hair, and something tucked inside of her. She had always been bad at recognising feelings; all she knew was that this wasn't a nice feeling. Also that it reminded her of how she had been feeling lately.

"But anyway," PB continued, "As I was saying, I need you _because_ you happen to master the skill of levitation."

"For a sec' I thought it was 'cause of my dazzling personality," Marceline said sarcastically with a shrug.

"I couldn't find the ladder so I can't reach the top shelves, which means I can't continue my research properly-"

"God, Peebles, you're _such_ a nerd."

PB shrugged. "Mjeh."

Then she gestured at Marceline to follow her as she walked towards one of the bookshelves. That gave Marceline some time to take in the place's familiarity. She hadn't been there in forever yet everything was still so comforting to her. The smell of old books, the sound of PB's footsteps on the creaky, wooden floor, and the dim light from the oil lamps, most of which weren't on just like it used to be when they would stay there afterhours. Man, she hadn't realised how much she missed this place; she had been purposely avoiding it, scared that it would trigger unwanted memories, but to her surprise the memories only made her feel warm inside. That's saying something, since she's pretty much dead.

PB cleared her throat, which caught her attention. "What?" Marceline asked.

"That one. That's the book I need," she said and pointed to one of the shelves about 6 feet above her. Marceline couldn't tell exactly which book it was so she just flew up to the shelf and followed her instructions.

PB was impatient though. "It's pretty wide, old and it's a faded tyrian purple."

"Tyrian purple?"

"Yes, Marcy, tyrian purple."

"Alright. What's the title?"

PB let out a sigh. "_The Candy People: Origins._"

Marceline grabbed the book and flew down to hand it over. Something was odd though. As far as she knew PB created the candy people, so why would she need this book? Like wouldn't she of all people know everything there was to know about this book? Marceline chose not to ask, at least not yet. It wasn't any of her business anyway.

Back at the table PB started reading immediately, leaving Marceline to herself. Yet she still stayed.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter will follow if enough people even likes this. Peace out.<strong>


End file.
